Percy Jackson's Calamity Cycle
by Encendrel
Summary: Percy Jackson is a boy stuck in one of the most cruel cycles in existence. While only for a short time, he has aged eons upon eons. It would be so much easier to drop off the deep end. Unfortunately, the Fates would never make it that easy. Don't expect regular updates! T for paranoia. Character Tags will change.
1. Game of Fate

**I decided to try my hand at this, as a more leisurely story than my other projects.**

**The premise: Percy Jackson is stuck in an endless cycle after messing with the Fate's Design. Stuck in this cycle, he tries almost every possibility he can imagine, and it all ends the same... Eventual PercyXCalypso, but not anytime soon.**

**Welp, Enjoy or don't enjoy it!**

**I don't own PJO or anything it owns.**

* * *

Percy's eyes went white as Kronos's scythe pierced through his abdomen and into his mortal weak point. He tried to scream, but he couldn't seem to grasp the air to do so. Sinking to his knees, he could hear his friend, Annabeth scream something over the blood rush. He looked up at Kronos.

"**GIVE UP, HERO. YOUR PRECIOUS HOME IS GONE, AND I AM THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THIS WORLD.**" Kronos mocked Percy openly, as if reveling in his despair. However, instead of looking regretful, Percy just stared Kronos straight on. He sighed.

"Hmm... I was expecting to survive longer than this, but I guess not all timelines are so pretty..." He spoke whimsically, as if not caring a single ounce for his current state or the state of the world. "It's strange, Luke -Kronos, either will do, I guess."

Kronos pulled the cruel blade out of Percy's mortal anchor, almost severing it. However, it didn't shatter, and Percy didn't convulse as other heroes bearing the Curse of Achilles did. He just continued to look at the revived king of Titans resignedly. "**What? What could possibly be so humorous about your death? Do you seek release so badly that you will beg for it?**" A sadistic smile graced the Lord of Time's face as his raised his scythe. Percy looked around, curiously. Annabeth was in tears, shrunken to a shell in order to recover from shock. The Hearth Goddess seemed to be in pain, as if the flames were being ripped apart by omnipotent hands.

"Well, Luke, it's just that," Percy stopped attempting to refer both to the host and the parasite, "there's a weird feeling if you die bearing this invulnerability... It's a feeling that you can never accomplish any dreams, that the Fates have truly abandoned you." Kronos's eyes turned blue when the Fates were mentioned by Percy, and Luke seemed to recoil a few steps. Percy slowly stepped forward.

"However, the Fates could never let it be so simple for me, could they?" Percy was almost glowing with energy, as if he was losing everything done in a lifetime. He was also absorbing a sort of gray mist as he dragged himself across the room. The gods busted through the door to their temple, and just stared. When observed carefully, there was a gaping hole in Percy's body, but instead of blood, there was only a hazy static-like substance. Luke, dropping to the ground in irrational fear, blinked, and his eyes changed to gold.

"**I-IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE AFTER YOUR MORTAL ANCHOR HAS BEEN SHATTERED?" **Kronos spoke in a way almost as if he was being usurped again, only by a single boy, now. Percy smirked, loosening his right arm that had been tensed the entire time. The static haze was pulsing, entrancing the silent gods and the one mortal in the room.

_"Well, let's just say,"_ The hero spoke smoothly, projecting his voice around the room, _"My Fate was never anchored in the first place..."_ He swung his loosened right arm, which followed his elbow limply, with such crushing force that Kronos's hole body seemed to be hit by Percy's one attack, mortal anchor and all. Kronos faded in the wind, consciousness shattered, but still intact, leaving his mind traumatized and irreparable.

* * *

Percy was lain on the ground, sea green eyes jaded and cracked, making them look like stained glass mosaics. He stared up, gods rushing to him to see how he was still alive. The Fates were in the corner of his vision, and he realized what was happening next.

"Son!" The booming voice called out. This was Poseidon, who was one of his parents in this timeline, and one of his favorite gods. Though he had led many lives, some entirely mortal, the sea would always sooth, always answer his call. "Are you alright?" Athena shot him a silent withering look that seemed to say, _Are you actually serious?_

"Ahh... I failed again..." Percy spoke brokenly. Annabeth tore through the crowd of gods, not seeming to care about the etiquette that was _so_ important to those gods.

"Failed what? Tell us!" She almost screeched, in tears. Percy ignored her and simply looked at the Fates.

"So, how was that?" He asked, a dry smile on his face.

"Better, but still not as it was. Are you prepared?" The Fates rasped, a sea green string materializing out of nowhere. The gods, thinking that the string was going to be cut, whipped their gazes over to the Fates. However, when they saw it, they were shocked. The string was tied together in a full circle, as if returning upon itself after the end. The fates cast it upwards, and it started to enlarge, wrapping Percy in a cocoon. He looked to his left and to his right.

"Goodbye, Olympus... Father, the Hearth, and Kronos. I'll see you on another day, hmm?"

* * *

Blackness. Percy was prepared for this already. It was eons ago he first found himself in this void, and it _was_ surprising the first 10 times or so. He sat up, all wounds gone, and stared forward. A woman in a sage robe seemingly made of the stars stepped out of the void. "So, how was it this time?" The woman had silver hair that seemed to flow like a river, and eyes with what seemed to be stars inside of them sparkling brightly.

"The Fates said it was better, but didn't you already know that, Chaos?" He got a smile.

"Well, I'd say you weren't cast such a good set this time, but at least you tried." She shrugged. This was the only other person who could exist in this void, the original creator, Chaos. She had taken an interest to him because he had broken his Fate's Design on his original timeline, with no Gods or Titans, mortals or immortals. However, this left him with no future or past, and he was sent on an endless punishment ride in order to repair it. "You know what do do by now, right?"

"Yes, I know what I have to do. However, this time, I think I'm going to try for awareness. All the other timelines, I got my memories erased until the time I died." Chaos nodded her head in agreement. "However, could you please explain this whole thing to me when I turn 14?" He spread his arms out for emphasis. "It might be a hassle, but you have all the time in the world, don't you?" Chaos tilted her head quizzically, but eventually nodded.

"I guess I could, but there would have to be a certain design change."

"And what would that be, o great Creator?" Percy asked jokingly.

"I'd have to be your godly parent. Is that okay with you?"

"Well, why not? Will you visit?" He curled his lips into a wry smile.

"There are thousands of reasons that wouldn't work, Perseus Libertine Jackson." Percy made sure he memorized that. His middle name changed with his powers and parent, which was quite strange. "But, so many things you do go wrong anyways, so... alright!"

"And should I expect to know anything else? Anything that isn't overly important and puts the world's fate in my hands?" He smirked sarcastically.

Chaos raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can tell you that your domains are Freedom, Oppression, and Entropy. Does that work?"

Percy simply closed his eyes, returning to his neutral expression. "Well, I won't be remembering this, so yes, that would be fine."

"Are you ready for a trip through destiny, o prisoner of Fate?" Chaos also adopted the mocking grandeur, and the boy nodded.

The world shifted to static.

* * *

**First chapter of my leisure writing thingie. This is when I'm doing homework and I get stuck with something absolutely retarded, so...**

**Anyways, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. I make no promises to you, however.**

**OOC Percy, but he'll be back to normal soon.**

**Encendrel can't write crowd dialogue. XP**


	2. Surprise Encounter

**Chapter 2- Written in my English free period.**

**For those of you who are wondering, Entropy is the lack of order or predictability, decomposition, and collapse. In thermodynamics, it refers to the measure of thermal energy that can no longer be used.**

**I don't own PJO or anything it owns.**

* * *

**I EAT TOO MANY MUSHROOMS**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

...Okay, don't mind the title. This is self narration. My name is Perseus Libertine Jackson, or just Percy. I'm twelve years old. I am currently on a field trip with other kids from my school, Yancy Academy. Yancy Academy is a place for troubled kids in New York.

Am I a troubled kid?

Well, I AM a troubled kid, but not in the way you'd expect. Its not as much "I-hate-everything-i-see" or "I-have-a-need-to-steal-anything-within-range-of-v ision" problems as it is, "I constantly blank out and see delusional visions" problems. Have I eaten too many mushrooms? Overdosed on LSD?_  
_

No.

I guess, to explain my situation, it'd be better if you have some examples. I don't find myself in trouble very often, but when I do, it becomes a huge deal. One time, in fifth grade, we went to the Saratoga Battlefield. For whatever reason, they decided it fit to give the kid who they were currently debating either had an unrecorded case of PTSD or an advanced form of autism the chance to fire a revolutionary war cannon.

Did I mention I have ADHD?

I have no idea how, but for some reason, the hinges the cannon were on suddenly broke, blowing the cannon backwards and... Well, you get it.

On the bright side, the cannonball hit the target.

That didn't stop me from being kicked out, though. I don't get into too much trouble, but I have a bad feeling about this particular trip.

This particular field trip was over old Greek and Roman mythology. We were going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art-28 mental case kids and two supervising teachers on a bright yellow school bus, a guarantee of another torture trip.

Well, at the very least, Mr. Brunner, our Latin Teacher was leading the trip, so I have hopes. Mr. Brunner was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheel chair who had thinning hair and a scruffy beard, as well as a tweed jacket, which always seemed to smell like coffee. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not some sort of dropout who fears all sorts of learning, but I was never good with field trips. There were too many... _breakable_ things wherever we visited. Since Mr. Brunner was leading, I was hoping that my ADHD wouldn't act up and get something destroyed, as per usual. The Latin teacher always kept things interesting, from holding competitions to presenting old swords and shields to the class. It was strange, because he seemed to know more about Greek culture than he did Latin.

Well, it was interesting, that was a fact.

* * *

At the moment, we were inside of the Art Museum, and the class was walking forward eagerly. Well, not so much eagerly as depressed and lethargic, but all the same, they kept walking. I was next to Grover, a friend of mine who I met at the beginning of the year. Grover must have been held back a few times, based on the wisps of a beard growing on his face, but he was as short as all the other kids. We weren't really _close_, but I could trust him to bail me out once or twice. Given, he was scrawny, and easy to pick on, so I had to defend him all the time.

"Hey, Grover. Do you have the schedule?" I had no idea where we were, and we had been walking for quite a while. I was paying attention to My. Brunner, but I couldn't help but look around sometimes instead of paying attention. Grover quickly and almost meekly passed me the schedule. This was the time right before the lunch break, and there were 20 minutes left. I passed the paper back to Grover to see the back of his head hit by a spitball. When tracing the flight path, I found it led to none other than Nancy Bobofit.

Nancy Bobofit was a kleptomaniac who insisted on annoying and pestering me and whoever hung around me for the whole year. Her face was covered in freckles, as if sprayed on. She had red hair, and an infuriating smirk.

"Watch it, cheese face!" Could I have come up with a better insult? Yes.

"What're you going to do, purple eyes?" That was one of the weird things about me. While everyone else had blue, green, brown eyes, I had deep violet. It was probably passed on by my mother, but I haven't seen her in a while. When I thought about it, I realized I was getting a little homesick. If I ditched the field trip, I could probably go to my dad's apartment, where I'd be greeted warmly and get a clap on the back. Then, I'd probably get a lecture on why I needed to keep my academics up, and be sent back immediately. I didn't realize how long I had blanked until Mr. Brunner suddenly called on me.

"Mr. Jackson," He said, "Perhaps you could tell us what this picture represents?" I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts, and looked forward. Luckily, I could understand the meaning.

"Er..." I stuttered, receiving snickers from the group. "That would be Kronos eating his kids, right?"

Mr. Brunner didn't seem impressed yet. "Correct, and he did this because..."

"Well, because he was the ruler of the Titans-and the earth at that time- and he got some dizzy vision telling him his kids would overthrow him, right?" I quickly paraphrased the whole thing, still trying to piece my thoughts together.

Mr. Brunner seemed to be silent for a moment, evaluating my answer. "Dizzy vision?" He asked skeptically.

"Prophecy."

By now, the other kids started to mutter and chat amongst themselves. Nancy Bobofit, not being the quietest one around- which made me wonder _how_ she managed to steal so many purses in a hour- said to her friend, "Like we're going to need this in real life. Because our job applications are all going to ask, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner interjected, "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent questions, does this matter in real life?"

And just like that, I was back in deep water. At least, Nancy got packed too. I saw Grover smirk as he muttered, "Busted."

"Shut up." Nancy hissed, red in embarrassment.

I thought about his question. "Well... Because, you have to give everything at least one chance, no matter what you're told about them?" I shrugged, giving whatever words that popped in my head out.

Mr. Brunner actually looked satisfied, but not quite impressed, as if given a correct answer but not the one he wanted. "I guess I must give you credit, Jackson. On that note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, could you lead them out?" Mrs. Dodds nodded, giving me a glare as if saying, _it's not over yet. _I never understood why she did that, but it was like she thought I was some kind of demon spawn, all the way from the first day.

Me and Grover left soon after.

* * *

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the congested traffic along Fifth avenue. Just glorious. When I looked to the sky and tilted my head back, I noticed grey thunderclouds in the sky seeming to spin together like cotton candy. Gray, dreary cotton candy. I figured it might be global warning or something like that, because the weather around New York and been strange since Christmas. We had huge floods, wildfires from lightning, even a miniature tornado blustered across the city once or twice. I wouldn't be surprised if the ground opened up and claimed us as sacrificed for the blood god.

No body else seemed to care, though, so I carried on, unwrapping my sandwich and taking a huge bite of it. Savoring the taste, Grover walked up to me. I was sitting at a fountain, away from all the other kids, not wanting to deal with the pigeon pelting idiots. I noticed Nancy pick something from another person's purse, but I didn't have it in me to accuse her and lapse into a long winded, overblown fight. Grover finally decided to speak.

"Why are you so out of it?"

"Hmm..." I chomped again, and while I chewed, I considered my answer. "It must be the weather, or something like that." Grover seemed to shiver, as if I had said something bad. I looked around again. Mr. Brunner was eating celery while reading a paper-cover novel. A red umbrella popped out from the end of his chair, making it seem like a cafe table.

Finishing with my sandwich, I crumpled the wrapper, as Nancy Bobofit walked in front of me. I looked up. She was with her friends, and I realized she probably just got tired of stealing from random tourists.

"I see you took something from that purse. This must be a new record, I counted 132 pickpockets today." I spoke with mock amazement, and she suddenly decided to dump her lunch on Grover's lap. Grover chose that exact moment to look up- I never even noticed him looking down- as the food seemed to fly in slow motion. I got another headache, and I clutched my head. Everything was still going in slow motion, but it was as if I was seeing an old memory. This exact thing had happened... what? What had happened after? I blinked, and I realized that Nancy's head was covered in the stuff that was just falling.

I have no idea what happened, but Nancy's eyes smoldered in anger. "Percy pushed me!" She screamed.

Of course, Mrs. Dodds somehow managed to materialize next to us.

Some of the kids were whispering incredulously.  
"D-did she really just-"  
"-she threw her lunch on herself-"  
"-to get him in trouble?"

They looked to me in sympathy. Of course, I myself had no idea what just happened, so I stared forward. Mrs. Dodds seemed to fuss over Nancy as if she were her own mom, promising to get her a new shirt, a new lunch, etc, whatever and all, before she turned on me. Now, I had never gotten in trouble with Mrs. Dodds- I was a master of playing it safe-, but she acted like I was the problem student anyways.

"Come with me." She rasped.

I shrugged, not sure what she would actually do. We headed towards the museum entrance, before I noticed she was already there. This happened to me alot of the time-blanking out and suddenly ending up somewhere else- so I just quickened my pace. My brain- that strange part of me that got me stuck in this school in the first place- was telling me something, just like it did when Nancy was dumping her lunch on Grover. _This has already happened,_ it called. _Be careful... _Flashed occurred in my mind, a green-eyed me slashing some sort of old hag apart, turning it to yellow dust. I clutched my head, muffling a groan, but I continued to walk. We went past most of the exhibits, until we reached a frieze. I realized it was a marble frieze of the Greek Gods, and the pre-algebra teacher was making a threatening, growling noise, as if about to destroy the block of marble.

"You've been giving us problems, honey."

I didn't respond. I couldn't rather, I was seeing something that had happened-_when?_-overtake reality.

"Did you think you really could get away with it?"

I sunk to my knees, the ringing pressure almost too much. Thunder struck the building, and the teacher stopped growling. I attempted to look up, seeing her tug at the cuffs of her leather jacket.

"We are not fools, Perseus Libertine Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, snapping me out of my pain-trance. I looked up. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and suffer less pain."

I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. All I knew was that, although snapped out of my trance, the math teacher-_teachers?_- voice overlapped with itself, as if it was more than one person talking. It felt like how I imagined having an acid trip was like. Awesome, terrifying, and painful.

"Well?"

I groaned, attempting to rise.

"Your time is up."

Something strange happened, then. Mrs. Dodds's eyes started to glow like fire embers. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket transmuted into brown bat wings. It wasn't human. It had a mouth of threatening putrid fangs. It was something I saw before...

She snarled. "Die, honey!" Suddenly, the ringing stopped. There was no overlap, as if the chain had finally broken. I shakily stepped forward, as she flew towards me. She started to attack me with her wings, but when I touched it with my hand, it seemed to shrivel and furl up, unusable. The hag screeched, falling to the ground. I felt like I was being possessed by a vengeful spirit, suddenly. As I moved my arms, shining chains appeared from the ground, dragging the monster's body down, through the floor, until she was no more.

There was no one else but me. The only thing I was glad about was the silence. There was nothing left but the silence, a much needed change for me. It was only then that it sunk in what happened. At the time, I was suffering from a blank-out, but now my head was clear.

I stumbled out on trembling legs. Someone probably had snuck magic mushrooms into my lunch. Nothing had actually happened, right?

* * *

**Well, Chapter 2! **

**We see Percy's "Oppression" (The chains) and "Entropy" (The wing and the cannon hinges) if you didn't catch it. Percy suffers from some unidentifiable mental illness, but you should have a pretty good idea of what it actually is... I hope?**

**Don't freak out on me. Leave a review if you'd like.**

**Encendrel ****(⌐■_■)**


End file.
